


Born to be Bred

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Dancing, Blow Jobs, Canon Character of Color, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Fun, Humiliation, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Public Claiming, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con References, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Secretly a Virgin, Seduction, Situational Humiliation, The Alpha Pack, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Voyeurism, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a knot-fic between Kiba and an OC. And they fuck. 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to be Bred

**Author's Note:**

> ( It makes absolutely NO sense how I got the urge to write this from listening to 'I need a Hero" From Shrek 2 but hey, whatever. It doesn't matter. Enjoy ;) )

Author's P.O.V.

The party raged on into the night, sound jutsu reducing the thudding base into more of an inaudible murmur in the night. Outside it was a full moon, the light illuminating the rather dark scenery, whereas inside, a strobe light flickered bright and white across the dancing bodies and inebriated loungers as they made merry with their young peers. Kiba had saved only the headiest liquors for this occasion, making sure that his extensive family was far from local before he even began planning this event. They were all away on a mission that their skills all specialized in in the Land of Rain, despite what time of year it was. The Inuzuka Clan's faithful hounds even had to be quarantined in special reserved land in caves beneath the complex, dedicated and licensed medical nin assisting the canines in any way possible to hinder them all from succumbing to the most violent of mating frenzies-clearly a full-time job. The Inuzukas were in much the same state, but carefully developed drugs allowed them all to suppress these basic instincts and function normally, albeit much warmer to the touch than average.

Though Kiba was in much the same situation, he'd taken his meds and pounced on this once-in-a-lifetime chance to throw a bash that the village youths would be raving about for a long time to come. He, with the help of some close friends, had converted the main hall into a scene normally foreign outside of the secluded brothels of Konoha: tables lined with local delicacies and common junk food, glinting bodies swaying and gyrating to the music Neji was producing from the DJ table, his lithe fingers mixing the music into something heavy and sexy one minute, then a addictive and grotesque mash-up the next. Several people still had no idea how he was able to DJ, because nobody even knew that he liked music. Regardless, it was perfection.

Ino and Sakura swayed their hips seductively, looking onward in obvious surprise while Hinata and a Suna born, medical kunoichi named Mitsumi grinded against a half drunk Naruto who was only sober enough to grasp the girl's rear ends in a half attempt at both grinding back and refrain from falling over. A red flush was stretched across his cocky, grinning face. Mitsumi turned and brought a slightly buzzed Hinata in front of her, thrusting her hips forward and sautering her backside against Naruto's groin, smiling slyly up at the Hyuuga girl who only slightly blushed before following suit, her hands resting in the curve of back, fingertips splayed over that exposed bit of the girl's dusky skin.

Naruto seemed between worlds, captivated by the erotic sight before him as well as the thumbs up he was getting from the other guys in the kitchen. Most of them being Shino, Sasuke, a visiting Gaara, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji and even Kankuro who decided to tag along when he heard there'd be booze...and chicks...and booze. The guys laughed heartily as the girls worked Naruto over, his excitement clear as the marks on his cheeks. Mitsumi's grey eyes widened a fraction, turning her head to her shoulder where Naruto's face was resting against her neck; she whispered something, blushing and turning to hug him briefly before grasping Hinata's hand and walking away with a devilish sway to her round hips.

"Damn...", the Fox nin drawled, coming back over to the other guys and grabbing a beer from the cooler, downing it without taking his eyes off of her receding figure. "That new girl can dance."

"What'd I tell ya?", Kiba chimed in, his smug grin infectious to the other males, a heat he would never admit building in his gut as his eyes momentarily flickered over to said girl. "And you thought I was lying!"

Naruto burped loudly and tossed his empty bottle into a pile in a bin nearly overflowing, "Yeah, I mean nobody around here dances like that! Remind me to thank Sakura for inviting her."

"Dude, whatever, it was me who saw her dance in the first place. As far as you losers knew she could've been just as bad as Neji-thank gods he can DJ.", Sasuke interjected. Sasuke had noticed the newcomer not once but twice at the hospital when he'd come to get some stitches taken out. He'd spotted her dancing at the companies holiday party, surprisingly rowdy for a hospital. She'd also come in to quickly remove his stitches before re-assuming her position on the dancefloor.

"Yeah, okay but still, I'm the one who noticed her first coming into town. So I believe I earned dibs.", Kiba chuckled, sipping his beer.

"I do believe she is from my village so I should have dibs, also being Kazekage and all...", Gaara grunted, shocking everyone into momentary silence, none truly daring to outright object. Well, almost no one.

"But I danced with her! There's plenty of pussy to go around, go get your own!", Naruto sneered, earning an amused smirk from Gaara and a sideways glare from Kiba.

The arguing went on for a while until Kiba and Naruto were the last two who hadn't decided to go stateside the buffet table or were too drunk to remember what the argument was about. Ino and Sakura had long since captured a flustered Choji to dance with, Sasuke and Kankuro went to go thoroughly investigate the scene that Temari and Tenten were making with a pair of village girls they'd just met. Kiba kept on drinking himself into a stupor leaving the banter to relieve himself at one point and forgetting to return afterward.

"So what's that girl all about, anyways?", Kiba gestured with the neck of his bottle to a group of kunoichi gathered in a dancing mass, Mitsumi wrapped around two girls with similarly revealing dresses, each grasping her hips or waist as she undulated against them with joyful abandon. A sense of jealousy settle into his gut as their manicured nails pressed against her pliable flesh.

"Mitsumi? She came along from Suna with us, part of my personal staff of medical ninja.", Gaara explained, his dark rimmed eyes glassy from drink but equally focused. "She is an absolute joy back home, friendly to any and all. She works well with just about anyone. If only she did not attract so much attention-"

"So you admit she's hot."

"I may be a Kazekage, but I am not blind, Kiba. She's stunning...too bad inter-office relationships are strictly prohibited. Or else I might have made a move. She really is a nice girl and wonderful company.

"Yeah...I guess she is."

Gaara had been talking for quite some time, Kiba answering and keeping up the conversation, but his eyes never left the girls form, his vision unhindered by the flashing lights and wandering hands of the girls dancing with her. The girl stood out to him, a faint glow around her that radiated from her tawny skin and shone right through her simple black dress. Well, it'd be simple on most others, but she filled it out in ways that made every movement a danger to it's high hemline. His hands ached dully as he watched her, flexing each time she turned and he caught a glimpse of her abundant backside. Her long, shapely legs shone and accentuated her rear and that deadly descend of curves that was her back and downward slopes of her shoulders and neck, her large breasts making the front of her dress just as tantalizing as the back.

The dog nin was taken aback as familiar sensations that began to rise to the surface, catching him in compromising situation. Want. That was what he was feeling, all that he could feel that was not still blocked by the rapidly disappearing drugs and alcohol in his system. The blood was rushing fast and excited through his veins; the more he watched her, the more it seemed idiotic that he was watching her rather than showing her just what a real man could do. His thoughts turned dark and possessive, his eyes becoming glassy as his gaze flickered from her body up to her childlike face that was framed in mid-length ebony tresses. Though she was completely engulfed in her dancing and trying to speak with those around her over the deafening music, for some strange reason, her eyes flickered over in his direction and were instantly captured by his own, setting a simultaneous slow-burning fire in the pit of both of their stomachs.

He'd encountered the girl several times that night, making light conversation and even dancing with her at one point. He'd had to tear himself away after a few minutes, earning a hurt look from those almond eyes. Kiba had said that he needed to go check on some part of the house. The truth was, he had been on the brink of an obvious erection and he didn't want to scare her off. Just being that close to her had been a challenge, causing him to hold his breath at times to keep from shuddering at her captivation scent. He'd been nearly unable to pry his hands from her hips.

The other times had been fleeting glances from across the room or something of the like; he'd caught her in the kitchen alone at one point, his gaze smoldering and overwhelming in the dim light. There were no words, only his circling the island in the middle of the room and slowly cornering her until the small of her back was pressed painfully against the marble counter's edge, her dark eyes staring up at him with an utter look of fear and potential submission. He'd pressed himself against her, his body moving on auto-pilot as he'd ghosted his lips across her temple.

"Mitsumi...", that was the first time he'd whispered her name. She'd tensed at this, looking away as his hands settled against the curves of her waist and he pulled her closer, breathing heavily yet unable to allow himself to fully succumb to his passions. She'd trembled under his smoldering touch and actually whimpered when he'd dipped his head to her shoulder and almost, almost kissed her there.

"K-Kiba...!", she'd gasped, flinching even as he caught the scent of her arousal. Right then he'd jumped back as if he'd been burned, taken aback by her knowing his name without him telling her, and the way it sounded on her tongue, gasping his name breathlessly. And he left right then, left before he decided to push all of the bottles from the counter top to shatter on the hardwood floor and throw her up onto it, him being inside of her before she even settled onto it.

He felt sick at the devastated look that he'd caused yet again. But, on some level, he liked the fact that she would feel so strongly. Perhaps she had liked him...certainly not now, though.

"Thanks for the party, Kiba! It was amazing!", a group of girls said, one stopping to say this and kiss his heated cheek before going out the door. He tried not to flinch.

"Best thing ever, Inuzuka. Props!", Kankuro high-fived him, the group of other ninja he'd arrived with simultaneously taking their leave after thanking him for the party in each their own drunken and excitable manor.

He didn't see her leave.

"Uhm..."

Her turned on his heel, dumbfounded as she stood there, a look of futile hope on her face. His heart pace quickened and the drug nearly lost all affect. 'I mustn't lose control...', he thought, biting his lip as she shifted her weight from one hip to the other, looking to the floor to find her words.

"I was hoping...wondering if you might, like-need help. Cleaning. I...you shouldn't have t do it all on your own.", she bit her lower lip for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. And again, the dog nin felt that surge of adrenaline and blood rush from his head down to his groin, quickly being suppressed with the last bit of willpower he could muster. "Do you...may I help out? I really don't mind it."

"Uh...yeah.", he finally managed, his wide eyes flickering away to the far wall. He vaguely remembered telling her to clean one side while he did the other, but he could not be sure.

Eventually, he found that he was running quite a high fever, his claws elongating and teeth sharpening to points and eyes dilating. Though he was keeping up a good pace with cleaning and throwing out bags of trash, he felt his thoughts becoming more and more potent. He knew he looked a sight, his muscles itching for him to fall into a crouch and run off to the east wing of the house and claim what he just knew by now was his. And as that last bit of the medication was burned from his system by his fever, all other thought left him besides breeding.

Before he realized it, he was in the mostly clean side of the house that she dwelled in, her scent mingling with various cleaning agents and even overwhelming an alpha male, though not yet old enough to succeed his father in his clan, felt the need to claim this female as his own, as his alpha female, and to start his own pack. A growl formed in his chest, a sudden anger that grew and grew when he realized yet another scent mingling with hers. Another male scent. His feet were stalking toward something before he even knew what he was looking for.

"Naruto, you're drunk you don't mean that.", Mitsumi's voice seemed to tremble fearfully, something he'd only liked to hear when it was with him.

" 'S' alright, babe. Just...let me-", he hiccuped,"-kiss ya.", it was then that he walked in and found a drunken Naruto sitting on a lounge chair, pulling the girl into his lap and securing an arm around her waist before she could protest.

"We really can't, Naruto. I don't want-no!", he slipped his hand beneath the hem of her dress just as she pinched a pressure point in his neck that made him go limp. Tears of frustration in her eyes, she looked up to see a seething Kiba staring daggers into the blonde laid across the couch. "I-I...he's just knocked out. I didn't-I'm sorry. I just keep messing everything up today..."

The broken look on her face and the way she edged away from him made him lurch forward. Her coal orbs matched his in their scrutiny, his taking on more of an assertive pallor. Her arms instinctively came up in front of her, trying to put distance between them because her legs would simply not move. And his alpha demeanor took advantage of that without hesitation. He stalked towards her, his very aura causing her to move backwards toward the kitchen for reasons unbeknownst to her.

Only when her back again made contact with the cold marble of the counter did she stop, her senses on red alert as he slowly closed the distance between them. His head was bowed, lustful eyes looking up through a wild mess of brunette hair, shoulders hunched and brooding as he cornered her.

"Please...I'm sorry...Kiba, please-", her begging turned into a feeble whimper, his hands instantly finding her hips and grasping them, holding on with pressure she had not expected. And Kiba, well Kiba was still frozen from the adorable whimper she'd just made. He liked it, and he growled whilst leaning in to press his lips against her temple once again, pressing his body against hers and squeezing her soft flesh. He could feel her panic rising, feel her ready to flee at the most sudden movement, feel how tense and unsure every muscle in her body was.

He could see her, truly see her in the dark. No strobe lights to obscure her features and- he was tearing off her dress before he could stop himself- no dress to hide her glorious skin from his view. She was not wearing undergarments and he was more than thankful for that fact. His excitement rose exponentially his claws raking down the sides of her thighs as he drank in the sight of her salacious body.

He started at her terrified expression, a ruby blush spread across her cheeks and coal colored eyes wide and searching from behind disheveled bangs. The way her hair curled under her chin and settled around the base of her neck. Softly rounded shoulders sloped downward and two hands trembled just beneath her breasts, daring not to move again after he'd sent her a warning growl. He followed the path that the curves of her sides and her slightly rounded stomach down to her shapely thighs and the smooth expanse of unseen flesh between them.

Kiba just barely eased his hold on her, taking his time in placing chaste kisses along her jawline and cheek, licking along her bottom lip and slowly drawing it between his own, devouring her soft exhale of breath. Before she knew it, Mitsumi was kissing him back. The dog nin made a content sound in the back of his throat, instantly claiming her mouth in a heated kiss, her tongue eager and submissive to his own. He broke the kiss to securely bite her lip, earning a shrill cry and a buck of her hips. And despite her still uncertain expression, the heat and scent of her arousal hung thick in the air.

And she could see just how much he wanted her.

And he wanted to make sure that Naruto and everyone else in the world knew just who she belonged to.

He left her lips and secured his mouth to the side of her throat. She whined, her entire body jerking as his tongue lapped at her thudding pulse with a vigor she was anything but relaxed with. Kiba's right hand came up and squeezed her right breast in a surprisingly delicate grip, careful of the ends of his sharp claws. Mitsumi's breaths came out in ragged pants as a heat formed beneath her skin, nearly rivaling that of the young Alpha. The curves of her body fit securely against the rigid muscles that were accentuated beneath the maroon dress shirt he wore with the buttons unfastened down past his smooth skin of his pectorals drew her eye, the tanned skin a warm contrast to his shirt and attractive to the eye even in the dim light.

"You're going to be mine, Mitsumi. I'm gonna fuck you, and that means you will accept my knot.", he whispered huskily, nuzzling the vicious bite marks he'd left on her throat.

"Wh-What?! I di-haaaahn!", she bit her lip, hard, when she felt him grind against her lower regions, his zipper dragging teasingly along her clit. "Don't-!"

"Shhh. It's alright. I've got you now, and I'm gonna breed you until you're heavy with my pups. You're mine, and I protect what's mine." He lifted her up onto the counter, several beer bottles crashing onto the floor, a sound that was shocking in the still silence. A drunken muttering was heard in the other room, even as the Alpha male hastily spread the girl's thighs, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin just under her breasts, coming up to flick his tongue across her pert nipples. "So lie back and let your Alpha take care of you..."

"No, I-I can't-mmmm! H-H-Naruto will hear...!, she watched him hungrily sucking on her hardened peaks, swirling his tongue around them and biting softly now and then, alternating between breasts while leaving tender bruises along her cleavage. He loved her big, soft mounds; there was even a gentle scent which was all her own that was the most potent when he pushed them together around his nose-he felt drunk with her smell, his cock hardening further with every moan she tried to muffle with those delicate little hands. "K-lease! He'll hear-mmmmmn!"

"Let him hear! Let everyone hear you screaming for me!", he suddenly knelt down between her parted thighs, taking her completely by surprise as his tongue began to open her up. A high-pitched whine emitted from the back of her throat, her form trembling and her back arching up off of the counter top when his lengthy organ parted her lips and left them slick with his saliva. Slipping both hands beneath her bottom and lifting her ass upwards into the light, he could see just how wet for him she was, and he'd hardly touched her. "You smell amazing."

His tongue flitted out again, easily finding her clit and circling it with expertise and patient precision. She mewled again, crying out wantonly as an electric current of pleasure coursed through her body, creeping from her clit, down her legs, and back up throughout her chest and depriving her of air. He growled as he kneaded her round ass with both hands as her knees rested against her chest, tongue slipping inside of her to devour her essence and then lower to prod her puckered hole and retrieve the juices that had escaped his careful scrutiny. She was a wreck of bucking hips and muffled curses laced in his name like his tongue seemed to be laced in sinful ecstasy. Mortification was clear on her face with a mixture of raw, unadulterated heat.

The kunoichi's abdominals flexed repeatedly, her inner walls clenching against themselves. "Kiba-oh gods, Kiba!", she arched upwards, his middle finger sliding into her with mild resistance and hooking upwards to stroke something within her that she hadn't known was there. He diligently sucked her slick nub, kissing her lips and tracing them with just the tip of his tongue again and again until she was nearly begging by the time he'd decided to stop teasing her; he kissed her pussy again before sinking his finger in to the knuckle, stroking that sought after spot and causing her legs to tremble and press together in an attempt to block his access to her.

But Kiba was not having any of that. He laid one arm across the backs of her knees, pinning them to her breasts as he continued to lap at her sex, making hungry wet noises as he indulged in what had been his all along. He was surprised when she spasmed around his finger, he hadn't even really been trying. But the sight of her destroyed expression as she came made him want for more, his libido far from sated. And he had quite a bit in store for his soon-to-be mate.

Lifting her up and over his shoulder, Kiba walked into the other room, where Naruto lay unconscious for the most part. He felt the aftershocks gently rippling through the girls' body like sea foam against the soft, soft sand. He thought he'd heard something like a choked sob come from her but he paid it no heed. There was work yet to be done. A mild snarl creeped from his throat when he spied the blonde still fast asleep across the couch, a half full bronze bottle just inches from his splayed hand. The canine sat directly across from where the Kyuubi's host lay, assembling the girl before him in a kneeling position. Her cheeks were tear streaked and her teeth were tightly clenching her lower lip, turning it a pale yellow color, much different from the usual rose red hue. Her shoulders shook but she knew better than to obscure her body from his view- 'That's good. She's learning quickly.' Once Kiba saw that she was making no moves to run again, he began to relieve himself of the confines of the damned jeans he wore, easing down the zipper over the sizable bulge that twitched and grew with every beat of his heart. But he watched not this, but the panicked anticipation on her flushed face, the widening of her eyes as he finally revealed himself to her in his full, tall, thick glory.

She almost forgot to breath.

Delighted at the erotic look on her face, Kiba pulled his shirt off and threw it over in Naruto's direction, just skimming his nose with it. He stirred in his sleep turning on his side and fully facing Mitsumi's bare back and exposed rear. The girl tensed at his slumberous mutterings, looking hurriedly over her shoulder with horror just as her new Alpha snatched her by the throat and brought her back around to face him. "You do not look at him.", he growled, claws digging dangerously into the soft skin that was riddled with love bites.

Mitsumi whimpered, her figure seeming to fold in on itself as an attempt to protect itself against his anger. Such a submissive reaction this was that it caused a steaming bead of precum to pool at the head of his cock and immediately slide down the length of his cock, disappearing into the fly of his dark denims. Her stormy eyes followed the trail all the way down, swallowing as he finally released her throat and sat back, commanding, "Suck."

"What? I-"

"Suck.", he said with an absolute sort of tone, grabbing the hair at the back of her head and pulling her forward until she was but a hair's breadth away from him. She immediately took in into her mouth, surprising him yet again at how well she responded to authority before all coherent thought melted away and he was gently rocking up into her moist cavern. He felt the sudden heat of a few tears seeping through his jeans but he was much too occupied with the way his shaft would disappear between those magenta lips and reemerge with a sheen of saliva that shone almost hypnotically in the stream of moonlight coming through the window.

"Good girl, just like that.", Mitsumi shuddered at his praises, her vaginal walls clenching beside her control. She felt searing shame as he pushed her head further down on his cock, he himself thrusting upwards and gagging her horribly. He shushed her as she tried to reel back from him, even more tears running down her face. She squeaked, eyes rolling up into her head even as she begged him with a pleading gaze that sent chills up his spine and pulsing pressure to his member. Her nails dig into the backs of his calves, even drawing blood as his mild growls became much more primitive and his sudden hold on the back of her neck startling her. "Submit to your Alpha..."

And as she whined deep in the back of her throat, that was when she felt him pull her off of him suddenly, the sudden change causing her to retch on the floor, wiping the tears and saliva from her cheeks. The dog nin stood up suddenly and pulled her upright by her arm, catching her when she tripped over her own foot and swinging her over his shoulder before scarcely running on all fours toward the bedroom. Once there, he cast her upon the fur pelt that topped the thin cotton sheets before climbing astride her hips as she attempted to get back up.

She was breathtaking in this way, the moon shining in through the window to gently caress her dark facial features. But this was not the only affect that this had on her. Her skin glowed, tantalizing and smooth, speckled with sweat and warm with obvious arousal despite her protests. As Alpha male, he would waste no time in breeding her until she was sure to have his pups.

A heady growl rumbled deep in his chest as he slid hot hands up the lengths of her legs, pushing her dress up and over her hips, his eyes glinting in the darkness with a look that dared her to protest. Mitsumi trembled at his touch, her breath catching as his sharp claws drug angry red lines along her body, stopping to cup her heavy breasts in hand, loving the weight and softness they possessed. She gasped, making an attempt at covering herself successfully for but a moment until Kiba wrenched her hands away and pinned them above her head with his left hand. With his free right, he snatched her legs apart and settled himself between them; his cock was still hard and pulsed with an even greater heat as it pressed against her slick cunt.

The dog nin stroked the gloriously deep curves of her side, squeezing her hip and pulling her closer as he brought down his other hand, content that she was learning to stay put. And when he ground his cock into her wet heat, she arched beautifully, grasping at the pelt below her and biting back a lewd sound.

This would not do. He wanted to hear her, wanted her hot and wet and begging for him to take her. So he repeated he motion, drawing his hips back so that only the head of his cock was still touching her, and slowly, slowly, propelled them upward, purposely making a smooth trail along her sex over her swollen clit. The provocation proved fruitful as one of the most shameless moans he'd heard from her all night had her arching with her hips bucking and trembling wildly despite herself. This reaction made his eyes go wide with pleasure, dipping his head to fix his teeth to her collarbone as he repeated the motion again, and again, and again, until his member was thickly coated in her slick and she was howling and nearly in tears from overstimulation. He never took his eyes off of her.

Their eyes were dilated, their bodies coated with the sweat of carnal desire. He gazed down at his soon-to-be Alpha female, hardening further at the way her breasts rose and fell heavily with every motion he made against her, his mouth fixed heatedly against her pulse, fangs aching to pierce the tender flesh deeper than he already had. Her muscles were warmed and aching from her tremors, pelvis arched upward to meet him despite herself. Her fingers dug into the pelt, another wanton moan leaving her swollen lips.

"Kiba, pl-please! I can't take anymore of this!", she wailed, her pussy pulsing against his rock hard member.

"Tell me what you want." His taunting caused a tightening in her lower regions that made the itch of desire all the more unbearable.

"I...mmmmm! I c-can't!"

He ground himself as hard as he could into her without penetration, growling, "You will tell me."

"Ahhh! Oh gods! Please...please...fuck m-!"

He was inside of her before she had the chance to blink, thrusting deeply into her tight entrance. Her pained scream was laced with a primal satisfaction, a trail of blood accompanying the wetness along her thighs. Kiba reached behind himself, unclasping her legs from his waist and pushing them up to her chest, pounding deeper into her body with a grunt of exertion. The agony of the stretch was immense, but the overwhelming throbbing of her inner walls became pure complacence like none she had ever felt before. He rocked into her expertly, the pull of her tightness making his subconsciously delve deeper and push harder into the coveted fire within her.

Yet, he wanted more. He needed to be further inside, to have every bit of her laden with himself and all that he was. He pulled out with a 'pop', making Mitsumi shriek at the sudden change. Kiba flipped her onto her stomach, spreading her knees with his own and pulling her ass up and toward his groin. Taking himself in hand, he started circling her slick opening with the engorged head of his cock, prodding her entrance even as she begged and pleaded for him to enter her. Holding her by the hips with one hand, he continued to do this until her slick dripped down her legs and her pleading cries were loud enough for Naruto to hear even in his sleep; her hips shook violently as they strained to impale her on his rod.

Chuckling darkly, he pushed himself ever so slowly into her pussy, loving the way her body immediately opened for him, pulling him deeper and squeezing him to securely fit inside, the grip she had on him too tight and too delicious to deny himself any longer; Mitsumi almost cried with relief, the hunger for his cock more than she had ever felt for anything else. He pulled out completely and thrust back in with full force, her cry of wanton delight spurring him on.

Her pussy sore and hot but wanting, the Alpa male pounded into her at a remarkable speed. Her ass bounced in the most erotic way he'd ever seen, his member throbbing within her at the sight. Casting aside his limitations, he reared back and began an onslaught of thrusts that seared that spot within her that caused her to fall silent with pleasure, making impact with her cervix every time he drove himself into her dripping center.

A spasming tightening of her walls were the only notification that she was close to an orgasm, her back arching under his clawed palm as he fucked her. A trail of drool coated her chin, her insides hot and alive with uninhibited bliss, her eyes screwed shut against the unendurable sensations that wracked her body and robbed her of breath. And a few thrusts later, she came so hard that some chakra was released through her fingertips, crumbling the headboard between her fingertips as she screamed her release to the heavens.

And Kiba kept fucking her, prolonging her pleasure and opening her womb up for his seed. Feeling the base of his cock swelling, the dog nin grabbed her hips with both hands and used all of his remaining energy to open her up for his knot, bucking his hips with bruising force until his knot breached her opening and she felt the enormous intrusion along her inflamed inner walls. She cried out in pain as he seated himself fully inside of her, still thrusting his hips as her second climax accompanied his own. And just as the head of his cock nestled into the opening of her womb, she felt her inner walls tighten around the girth of his knot in the most painfully satisfying manner. Mistumi's pussy wound tight around him was more than he could handle and the canine soon found himself swelling within her, thick streams of cum spurting from his engorged cock and filling her womb to the brim. The force it sweetened her finish, her cries echoing throughout the entire compound and even stirring the sleeping blonde to near awakening.

Locked in place and seeding her until her passage sloshed with his semen, Kiba's bruising grip on her hips softened, his hips gently rocking into hers and easing her down from the highs of fulfillment. He caressed the soft skin of her back, her hips, her buttocks, adoringly tracing the dips and curves in the flattering lunar glow. She panted heavily, staring off into space at nothing, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. He leaned forward, enveloping her form in his own and embracing her in his comforting heat.

Filled to the brim and satisfied beyond what she had ever known, Mitsumi fell into unconsciousness, leaving her Alpha male to watch over her. And despite himself, his fingers drifted over the distended part of her belly, affectionately cupping the expanse of flesh as a growl of approval resounded deep in his chest.

Kiba had found his Alpha female.


End file.
